This Guy's In Love With You, Pare
by battousai24
Summary: Warning: SLASH. A story about Hakkai telling Gojyo how he feels about him. This is set in Gojyo's POV. The song is in Filipino but I put a translation in English. I'm not sure how well I translated it, but I hope it works just the same. Please review.
1. This Guy's In Love With You, Pare

----------------------------------------------------------  
This guy's in love with you, Pare © battousai_24   
Translation -- (This guy's in love with you, man)  
  
[yaoi-mm]  
  
Gensomaden Saiyuki   
© Minekura Kazuya and Associated Companies  
  
This Guy's In Love With You, Pare © Parikya ni Edgar  
  
Note: The song for this is in Filipino but there will be   
a translation in english. The translation is rather  
weird, but I can't translate it that much because   
it's very different. Also, This is in Sha Gojyo POV.   
He's telling his side of the story about his friend...   
(Guess who?)  
  
OOC on Gojyo... gomen nasai... ^^x;  
  
[] - enclosed in these are the english translations...  
sorry for taking long with that suggestion from a   
reviewer... uhm... what's that name again... ^^x;  
*thinks* hmmm.... oh! yeah... gomen... err... from  
"groovy". ^^x  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
One look [One Look]  
And then yun iba na[And then it's changed]  
Malagkit dumikit ang tingin ng mata[The stare of his eyes is so sticky]  
--  
He didn't think I noticed it. Darn it. Why does he look at me that way? Darn that Hakkai.  
What could it be? Is there something on my face. He noticed me looking at him as if he were  
something alien. But then again, looking at me like that, as if his eyes were stuck to me,  
he DID seem to be something alien.  
--  
One Smile[One Smile]  
Iba na ang ibig sabihin[Has a different meaning]  
Di na friends ang tingin niya sakin[He doesn't think of me as friends anymore]  
--  
He smiled. Darn it, what is it with his kindness? Why is he always smiling? I feel  
weird when he looks at me or even smiles at me. There's just something different about the  
way he does these things now than before. Could it be that he doesn't think of me as just  
friends anymore? No, wait a minute. I shook my head. What am I thinking? Hakkai isn't...   
like that! He's not... like that.  
--  
Everyday [Everyday]  
parating we're together[we're always together]  
--   
No, it can't be. We're just friends. Close friends. We're all friends. Even with that  
stupid monkey and that bad ass monk. We're all friends. Hn, all friends. Sanzo's Party, huh?  
We're always together. Me, Hakkai, Goku and Sanzo. Yes, we're friends, 'coz we're always  
together.  
--  
Every week [Every week]  
palaging may sleep over[there's always a sleep over]  
--  
Hn, what am I thinking? I never thought of these things this way before... Hmm...  
We are friends. We can trust each other. We really are. We can sleep soundly altogether  
because we can trust each other. We don't have to worry that anyone of us will attack during  
our sleep. Yes, we are friends.  
--  
Ang tawag niya sa mommy ko ay tita[He calls my mommy auntie ]  
Bakit ba di ko nun nakita?[Why didn't I see it before?]  
--  
But, why is it that it seems awkward? Why do I feel something's changed between Hakkai  
and me. It doesn't feel the same. It doesn't feel the way it used to. I just don't know why...  
--  
Until out of the blue[Until out of the blue]  
Ang feeling so true[The feeling's so true]  
Bigla nalang sinabi sa akin that[Suddenly he said to me that]  
--  
I didn't know why... until that day. Sanzo went out to buy some cigarettes and Goku  
went with him. Hakkai and I were left at the inn. We were playing cards and I was losing.  
As I was shuffling the deck. Out of the blue, he told me how he felt... I dropped the deck  
as I looked at him with eyes so wide open he told me that...  
--  
This guy's in love with you, pare[This guy's in love with you, man]  
This guy's in love with you, pare[This guy's in love with you, man  
This guy's in love with you, pare[This guy's in love with you, man]  
Bading na bading sa'yo...[Totally gay for you...]  
--  
He told me... that... he liked me. No, he took it back. He said he loved me. I couldn't  
believe what he was saying! Darn, what's wrong with you, Hakkai? I kept asking myself, how?  
He told me he loved me, he just couldn't keep it inside any longer. I didn't know what to say  
or what to do at that time. I just sat there staring at him with wide eyes.  
--  
Di na ako makasagot ng telepono[I can't answer the phone anymore]  
Palagi niyang kinakausap ang parents ko[He's always talking with my parents]  
Kulang daw sa tulog at di na makakain[He doesn't have enough sleep and can't eat]  
Bakit ba di pa nun inamin?[Why didn't he tell me that before?]  
--  
Ever since that incident... we didn't talk much. We didn't really avoid each other.  
He just talked to Sanzo and that stupid monkey more. Not that I was jealous or anything. It  
wasn't just the usual thing. But then again. I wasn't my usual self either.  
--   
Until out of the blue[Until out of the blue]  
Ang feeling so true[The feeling's so true]  
Bigla nalang sinabi sa akin that[Suddenly he said to me that]  
--  
I still couldn't forget that one night. That one night we were alone together. With no   
one. In that room we had stayed in. At that inn. I still couldn't forget what he had said...  
--  
This guy's in love with you, pare[This guy's in love with you, man]  
This guy's in love with you, pare[This guy's in love with you, man]  
This guy's in love with you, pare[This guy's in love with you, man]  
Bading na bading sa'yo...[Totally gay for you...]  
--  
I still couldn't believe that he told me he loved me! I still couldn't forget  
those words that came out of his mouth. "This guy's in love with you, man..." I couldn't  
believe it... I just couldn't. I don't know why, but I... just... couldn't believe it, neither  
could I even forget it.  
--  
Everyday daw ay rainy day on Monday[Every is rainy a day on Monday]  
'Coz di na ko maaya to come and play ['Coz he can't ask me anymore to come out and play]  
Tinataguan na nga [I'm hiding already]  
Palaging late o absent[Always late or absent]  
--  
Many days and nights have passed. Fights we won against demons. Still time couldn't  
make me forget those words. We started avoiding each other. Well, I did. Though we were all  
travelling together and riding on Hakuryu, I was avoiding him. I avoided to speak or make any  
contact with him. When we stopped at a small town, I always got up early and roamed around town  
just to avoid him. During the day, I still would be out. When night comes and it was time to  
go back, I went back when they were all asleep. I didn't mean to avoid him. After all he was  
my friend, I just still couldn't believe it, and still couldn't forget.   
--  
Ang sabi parin I'll always have a friend[He still said to me I'll always have a friend]  
That you can depend ON...[That you can depend ON...]  
Di kailangan na mag-ON...[We don't have to be ON...]  
Parang talong at bagoong...[Like eggplants and bagoong...]  
--  
One night, as I got back late, I crept silently inside the room. I knew that I would've   
looked stupid like that. As I was going to go to my place, a voice called me... "Gojyo?" That  
familiar soft voice. God, what's with it that I find... weird? I turned around and faced HIM.  
That familiar gaze was still there. That familiar smile. That... kindness in his voice...  
Hakkai... He asked me to take a walk with him, he wanted to tell me something. As much as I  
wanted to avoid him, I went out with him. I didn't know why I did but i didn't really care.  
He stopped walking and I did too. He looked at me straight in the eye and told me something  
that would change how I looked at him. "Gojyo, I know that I told you how I felt. That I cared  
for you and loved you more than a friend. But, it seems like we are drifting apart. I don't  
want it to happen because I told you how I felt." He paused and I waited for him to speak once  
more. "I just want you to know that, I'll still be the friend you could depend on. You don't  
have to feel the same for me." I smiled. I knew that we were back to normal...  
--  
This guy's in love with you, pare[This guy's in love with you, man]  
This guy's in love with you, pare[This guy's in love with you, man]  
This guy's in love with you, pare[This guy's in love with you, man]  
Bading na bading [Totally gay]  
Converted pa din[Still converted]  
Na nakikipagfling sa'yo... [That's flinging with you...]  
  
(This guy's in love with you, pare)[(This guy's in love with you, man)]  
(This guy's in love with you, pare)[(This guy's in love with you, man)]  
Oh, no, my bestfriend's gay[ Oh, no, my bestfriend's gay]  
(This guy's in love with you, pare)[(This guy's in love with you, man)]  
Is he the same old friend I had yesterday?[ Is he the same old friend I had yesterday?]  
(This guy's in love with you, pare) [(This guy's in love with you, man)]  
At least he's happy...[ At least he's happy...]  
(This guy's in love with you, pare)[(This guy's in love with you, man)]  
And gay...[ And gay...]  
(This guy's in love with you, pare)[(This guy's in love with you, man)]  
Yeah, yeah, yeah... [Yeah, yeah, yeah...]  
Na na na na na na na na na na na...[ Na na na na na na na na na na na...]  
(This guy's in love with you, pare)[(This guy's in love with you, man)]  
Na na na na na na na na na na na...[Na na na na na na na na na na na...]  
(This guy's in love with you, pare)(This guy's in love with you, man)]  
--  
But still, I knew he still loved me. He still had that look in his eyes. Still that   
warmth in his eyes when he looks at me. Still that smile of his that makes him so different  
than I first met him. I know he's... like that. I know that he's gay. I know my friend is  
gay. But I also know that he's the same old friend I had yesterday. At least he's happy even  
though he IS gay... I'm glad he's still my friend. I don't care about him being gay, I just  
care about him still being my friend. And I'm glad that he's happy...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
So, how was it? Its my first try in making a Saiyuki fic. Also the first time I made a  
yaoi one. Please don't be too harsh. Well, please review, ok? Arigato! Hope you enjoyed this  
even if the english translation is rather... uhm... weird. ^^x  
  
Note: I bet you've been wondering why it said, "We don't have to be ON... Like eggplant and  
bagoong." You must think,What the hell is this song talking about?!... Well, here in the   
Philippines, they say that 'talong' or eggplant and 'bagoong' or fish paste tastes good   
together. It's like how bacon and eggs fit together. I know it's a weird thing, but, it's  
part of the song. Again, thanks for reading it! ^^x 


	2. I'd Do Anything

----------------------------------------------------------  
I'd Do Anything  
© battousai24  
  
Gensomaden Saiyuki   
© Minekura Kazuya and Associated Companies  
  
I'd Do Anything  
© Simple Plan  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note:   
  
This is chapter two of "This Guy's In Love With You, Pare".  
This is now in Cho Hakkai's POV. ^^x  
  
Err... Hakkai is a little OOC... gomen nasai... ^^x;  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
I lay here on my bed thinking of all the things that had happened. It has been years since  
we all went our separate ways. Sanzo and Goku went back to the temple and Gojyo went back to   
where I first met him. And I, stayed in this small town neighboring the town where Gojyo is  
staying.   
  
I close my eyes as I recall all those memories we were all together. Especially those I had  
with Gojyo. I cherish them especially, more than anything. I wish I were together with him. I   
shook my head. No, I cannot think about that. I'm even lucky just to be friends with him again.  
But, all these nights that I'm alone, all I think about is him. I can't get him off my mind. I   
know I should. I should forget everything. After all, we've gone our own ways. We're living   
peacefully now.   
  
I wish I could forget. I wish I really could. But that part of me... just won't let go.  
  
-------------  
Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting  
  
And I wrote this letter in my head  
'Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight  
  
This could be the one last chance   
To make you understand  
  
I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything   
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
'Cuz I know  
I won't forget you  
-------------  
  
Yes, I can't let go. I can't forget. No matter how hard I try. I can't concentrate. Whatever  
I do, I just can't focus. I just wish I could've said everything I wanted to. Now that he's gone,  
now that Gojyo's gone, I just can't... take it. I know it's pathetic. I know I am. I just lay  
here, on my bed, as if waiting for him to come to me. I know he won't, but I'd do anything, just  
to be with him right now... always and forever.  
  
-------------  
Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place   
To never come back  
  
So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting  
  
This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again  
-------------  
  
I still lay here. Still waiting for him to come back. Still wishing for him to come and stay.  
Still wishing to hold him close... to feel his touch... to fall asleep with him right beside me,  
in a strong and warm embrace. I just wish he'd come to me, and never leave.  
  
-------------  
I close my eyes   
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (....)  
And I'd do anything for you  
  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
'Cuz I know   
I won't forget you  
-------------  
  
I close my eyes once more and I wish to see him. I try to sleep, still remembering all those  
memories... all those times we shared. As I fall deep in my sleep, I dream again and I see it   
once more... I see him once more. I hold him close and we fell asleep together, in the dream.   
And still, I'd do anything... and everything, there's nothing I won't do, just to be with him,  
just to hold him close, and just to fall asleep together. Anything at all.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Err... that's it! ^^x I finished the second chapter! ^^x I know you didn't like the first   
chapter much, and I'm sorry. ^^x; But I don't really care if you wouldn't like this one either.  
I just like writing these fics, I don't care if its good or bad... ii koto ni, warui koto ni...  
I just don't care. Flame me if you wish just review it, so I'd know how many of you hate it.  
...or hate me.  
  
Also, sorry for taking long on the second chapter. And hopefully I can write a third one.  
And as I've said before, pls review! ^^x 


	3. author's note

Author's Note:  
  
  
  
Err... just a little note... uhm... for those who reviewed... err... thanks. And to those  
who gave uhm... negative reviews... err... i don't care what you say.  
And just to clear things up with one of you... err... the person is "wala ka na doon"...  
he/she is a filipino too... yeah... and uhm he/she said this:  
  
punyeta ka! ano ba yang ginagawa mo! siguro bakla ka din no! nakakahiya ka sa mga pinoy!   
ano ba yang ginagawa mo? pati anime na nananahimik ginagago mo! hehe...joke lang...grabe   
nagulat ako sa ginawa mo a...but really...I kinda think it's funny...sorry if i'm in a crazy   
mood today...ja ne  
  
in case those people who don't understand, don't bother... anyway... im not gay... why would i?  
and i don't refer to myself as 'pinoy'... it would be better if it were, 'filipino'... yeah...  
and this anime... err... saiyuki... has many fics about it that are yaoi so don't say that.  
and it is sort of implied in the anime. some scenes are... sort of yaoi. and don't worry...  
i don't really care 'bout what you said... it's just something stupid. don't get me wrong,   
though. I'm not trying to pick a fight. so, there.   
  
and sorry if i didn't make them get together. but... just find out what happens next... i'm  
in the process of making a 3rd chapter... and i made another yaoi fic. it's under RK... pls  
read it and review it too... It's Kaerimichi E. tnx. ^^x 


End file.
